This invention relates to a computer method that utilizes a software diagrammatic design program to create a design model while constantly checking standards to insure conformity with existing standards, such as building or safety codes.
Various types of methods have been developed to teach or assist, or both, users of existing standards. For example, in one such method an electrical demonstration program is disclosed that is used to teach the proper use of electrical appliances In another earlier invention, a modular diagraming method is disclosed that is used to prepare graphic representations.
One other prior art method consists of a software program with analysis simulation results and provides such results in terms that are familiar to the user. Still another related invention discloses a software program which uses a CAD (Computer Aided Design) program to automatically propagate the data types throughout the design to achieve program consistency.
Methods and programs that assist users have been developed in a vary of ways. For example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,683 to Hayne discloses there is disclosed a method used in an electrical demonstration program that teaches the proper use of electrical appliances.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,181 to Watson discloses a modular diagraming method used to prepare graphic representations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,159 to Rowson discloses a software program which analysis simulation results and provides such results in terms that are familiar to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,833 to Kelem et al. discloses a software program which uses a CAD program to automatically propagate the data types throughout the design to achieve program consistency.
In the present invention a computer uses a software diagrammatic design program to constantly check standards to insure conformity with existing codes, such as building or safety codes, all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a computer-based method that utilizes a software diagrammatic design program to create a design model while constantly checking technical standards to insure conformity with existing standards or codes.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved method to model a complex system while maintaining compliance with technical standards or codes, including the creation of calculations, detail diagrams, reports, or the like that demonstrate full compliance of the system with the requirements of those standards.
Another object is to provide for a method in which technical standards exist as independent modules containing rules algorithms. Standards modules related to the design would be listed in the program, providing the user a selection of primary and supplementary standards that could be applied to the design model.
Yet another object is to provide for such a method in which the model is created diagrammatically using independent components, or parts, whose individual properties, settings, and interrelationships can be interactively modified by the user while maintaining compliance with the selected standards.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.